Wait For Me
by One More Thing
Summary: (one-shot) Kagome promised to be by Inuyasha's side forever. Inuyasha swore that he'd always protect her. Two wrongs, don't make a right... Complete


Hey everyone! Another one shot I decided to write. I would write longer stories, but I don't have time. I have homework and basketball 6 days a week and finals coming up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

Wait For Me

Kagome walked toward the village with a frown on her face. Her test had not gone the way she had hoped. Now it felt as if her whole day was going downhill. _' If I'm lucky, I might actually pass this year.' _She sighed, '_Why am I mopping so much? I have the happy faces of Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha to cheer me up. Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha? He should've caught on to me scent by now-'_

A blur of red shot by and snatched her bag. It came to a halt and plopped himself on the ground rummaging through it. "Now where is it?" he mumbled.

"Hello to you too Inuyasha." 

"Yo…"

She sighed. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go. It's almost lunch."

"Got it! Yes!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kagome just sighed and walked off to the village. Her day was going farther downhill. Inuyasha shrugged and followed suit. _'Women…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived within a few minutes. Everyone greeted them and then began to eat. At Inuyasha's request, Kagome cooked some Ramen for him. Miroku took notice that Inuyasha never once thanked Kagome.

"Inuyasha is very lucky to have Kagome bring such good food to him. I'm sure it costs a lot of money." stated Miroku.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha… haven't you ever heard the saying, 'You never know how much you love something until it's gone'?"

Inuyasha ignored him and continued eating rudely. Kagome sighed. Seeing how Miroku was getting nowhere, she walked out of the hut. "I'm going for a walk." Miroku signed but didn't give up.

"For example Inuyasha… lets say I cut your hair off? 'You never know how much you love something until it's gone.'" Miroku said trying to get his point across.

"Oh hell no! You ain't cutting my hair off!" Inuyasha said grasping his hair protectively.

"So you do understand the point I'm trying to get across?"

"NO! Who the hell would want my hair anyway?"

"Perhaps… Kagome's brother Souta?"

"Or maybe someone might want it to make a makeshift blanket perhaps?" Shippo piped in.

"Keh. Shut up." He had still not released his death grip on his hair.

"What Miroku is trying to tell ye is that, perhaps ye should appreciate things more and be more thankful to Kagome." Kaede said trying once again to knock some sense in to the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha just "Kek'ed" again.

(A/N: Just to let you readers know, this whole scene did have a point. It wasn't JUST my sad attempt at humor. )

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been about half an hour now, but Kagome still did not wish to return to the village. _'Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes.'_ Kagome then noticed how dark it was getting. The sun was setting in the distance leaving a beautiful orange-yellow glow over the horizon. '_I should head back'_

Kagome had not walked far when she heard footsteps and crushing leaves. "Hello?" she called out hesitantly. She suddenly became very afraid. '_Inuyasha is probably back at the hut and I forgot my bow and arrows!'_

A figure soon emerged out from behind the trees.

"Kikyou…"

"Well, well, well… look who I've stumbled upon. My own reincarnation." her dark eyes bore in to Kagome's terrified brown ones. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Inuyasha?"

"He's not here." Kagome thought sadly.

"Pity. Here you are all alone with no bow or arrows. No Inuyasha. No friends. No one…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Her eyes widened in surprise when Kikyou strung back her bow aiming the arrows tip at her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously.

"What does it look like? Inuyasha promised me that he would come to hell with me. You are merely an obstacle in his way, that for some reason he is having difficultly getting around. I am simply helping him out." She arched the arrow back farther.

Kagome paled. "N-n-no! Wait! P-p-please!"

"Die."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha… perhaps you should go out and find Kagome? She has been gone for a while." said Sango looking out the window in to the dark night.

"And while your at it, you should apologize to her!" ordered Shippo. That order received a little bump on the head from Inuyasha. But none the less, Inuyasha got up and walked out to find Kagome.

'_Stupid women for even thinking of leaving!' _His eyes softened lightly. '_Where could she be?'_

His thoughts were slightly interrupted when he heard a scream from beyond his forest. Along with the scent of Kagome's blood. His eyes widened and fear gripped him. He quickened his pace.

A second scream soon followed.

__

'Shit.'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She screamed. Blood flowed freely down her uniform staining the upper part of her body. Her legs gave way causing her body to fall to the hard ground.

Kagome looked up at Kikyou, tears flowing down her face. But Kikyou made no movements nor showed any reaction. She merely said, "He's coming." and walked up to Kagome. Kagome jolted slightly, but then winced as the pain came back to her. _'What now?'_ Kikyou seemed to read her mind. "Best to dispose of the evidence."

"Wha-" Kagome's reply was cut short as Kikyou grasped the arrow and yanked it out causing more blood to flow. Kagome screamed once more in pain. Kikyou walked out of the clearing.

__

'Is this how I'm going to die? Am I really going to die alone?' She reached to touch her wound feeling the warm blood on her fingertips. _'Inuyasha…'_

"Kagome!"

__

'Too late…'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome!"

He found her. Lying on the once green grass, now stained with her blood. The smell nearly overwhelmed him. They say you shouldn't move an injured body. Well… to hell with that statement.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and set her in his lap. Her eyes were closed and she shuddered in pain with each breath. Her blood soaked his clothes, but he didn't care.

"Kagome? Please! Open your eyes!" She obeyed, meeting his golden eyes full of worry.

"Inuya…"

"Kagome…" his eyes narrowed. Flashing red for a moment. "Who did this to you?" His blood was boiling with anger. He swore to kill whoever did this to her.

Kagome was having an internal conflict. _'Should I tell him? Who it was? He would probably be sad.' _A single tear flowed down her face. _'I don't want him to be sad.'_

"Kagome… tell me! Who did this to you? Tell me so I can kill the bastard!" She shook her head. Inuyasha was shocked.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because…" It was getting harder to breathe.

"Because why?"

"… I want you to be happy." This confused Inuyasha greatly. Why the hell would he be happy over this!

Kagome coughed slightly. The pain rising in her chest. Her vision getting blurry. Every intake of air hurt. Inuyasha then realized what a critical state she was in.

"Hang on Kagome. I'll take to Keade's. Then you'll be up and about in no time." Kagome shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"What?"

"Be happy…"

"How?" Her heartbeat was getting weaker and weaker. Inuyasha began to panic.

"Just promise me that you'll be-"

"Happy?" Inuyasha yelled, "How the hell do you expect me to do that when you're dieing?"

"Trust me… you'll find a way." Kagome closed her eyes. Her skin instantly turned cold, her chest no longer rising.

Her heart no longer beating.

__

'Kagome…'

Be happy…

What kind of dieing words were those?

__

Trust me… you'll find a way.

It wasn't too far from Keade's village. He'd get there eventually despite the fact it was raining, but it didn't matter now. Every raindrop was like a needle through his heart, a flashback of her. _'I failed. I failed to protect her like I promised. Just like that she's gone…'_

You never know how much you love something until it's gone.

Inuyasha started down at Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. '_I never knew how much I loved her until she was gone.' _ Inuyasha griped her lifeless body harder hope she would respond. But he knew she wouldn't.

'I'm sorry…that I wasn't there for you.' His heart ached even more when he realized this was probably his fault. _'I broke my promise to you. I didn't protect you from…' _Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization.

__

'She never told me who did this to her. She didn't want to… but… why?'

"Inuyasha…"

He didn't bother looking up. "Kikyou…" Funny how he didn't smell her coming.

"Inuyasha. Now that my reincarnation is dead, there is nothing to hold you back on your promise. Your promise to me. Come. We shall go to hell."

Inuyasha didn't move, nor did he tear his gaze away from Kagome. He was torn.

"I… not yet." Kikyou's eyes hardened angrily at his response. Clearly that was not what she wanted to hear. _'My reincarnation still poses as an obstacle. But no matter.'_

"Very well Inuyasha…" Kikyou replied calmly.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised that Kikyou gave in so easily, but she was gone.

A blow to the head interrupted his thoughts. His vision faded to black. He fell to the ground unconscious, Kagome's body falling next to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

__

Be happy…

What the hell?

Be happy…

I don't understand!

Trust me, you'll find a way…

Who are you?

Trust me…

Kagome…

Inuyasha woke up immediately.. His memory was a little blurry and his head hurt a lot. "What happe-" He smelt it. Kagome's blood staining his fingers and clothes. He remembered.

"Kagome…" His ears dropped in sadness. _'She's gone…'_

Getting up slowly, Inuyasha took a look around to see where he was. He seemed to be on a field of grass close to a bridge. It seem strange to him. _'Where am I?' _He couldn't smell anyone, nor could see anything. In fact, he couldn't see much past the field. It was extremely foggy. He couldn't even see the end. He slowly walked across the bridge-stopping midpoint to gaze in to the water, but oddly there was no water.

__

'Why build a bridge if there's no water?'

"Inuyasha…" He whipped around to the left side of the bridge. "Who's there?"

Slowly, out from beyond the fog, appeared Kikyou.

"Kikyou… Where are we? What is this place? And where is Kagome!"

"Do not worry Inuyasha. She is safe. Well as safe as a dead woman will ever be. You won't be seeing her again." _'Hopefully.' _she added. "As for our location… we are at the border of death."

"What are you talking about-" Suddenly, as if on cue, a man appeared out of no and floated down next to Inuyasha. He stood for a moment and looked to both sides of the bridge as if searching for someone.

To the right, a flash of bright light went off.

The man head snapped in that direction and he smiled. He began to walk towards the light. Inuyasha watched the man go until he disappeared in to the fog.

Inuyasha broke out of his gaze and stared at Kikyou. She held out her hand. "Come Inuyasha. Like you promised. Come with me to hell. Hurry and stop wasting time."

A flash of red light went off to the left.

Inuyasha hesitated. '_I know I promised…but somehow this doesn't seem right.'_

"Why are you hesitating Inuyasha! Is this not what you always dreamed of? What you always wanted. Do not break your promise to me as well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gasped.

"Kagome… I broke my promise to her also."

Kikyou seemed rather irritated. "I dispose of that wench and she still affects you so."

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he growled. His anger flared out once again. "You killed her!"

Kikyou look amused. "Even if I did, it matters not. She is dead. Her fate was sealed. There is nothing more you can do… now come."

Inuyasha didn't move. Going with Kagome's murderer was like betraying Kagome herself. What should he do?

"Inuyasha…" A different voice.

Inuyasha immediately turned around to see… "Kagome…what…but how?"

"I wanted to see you Inuyasha before you left…." she blushed slightly. "I worry about you very much. I care about you very much. I understand how you feel and… I love you very much."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She loved him! After he let her die!

"Kagome…"

"Well Inuyasha…" He turned around. _'Kikyou.'_

"Inuyasha…" Amber clashed with brown. _'Kagome.'_

"I….."

"Remember your promise to me."

"I won't force you to do anything Inuyasha."

"Come with me Inuyasha."

"Do what you feel is right."

"Hurry Inuyasha… hell awaits us."

"Be happy…"

Both women began walking away.

"Do not break your promise to me."

"Just promise me…"

"Do not betray me again."

"…you'll be happy."

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…"

__

'I love you…'

"Wait for me… Kagome."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That's it! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was a little blunt it some places and that it might've gone kinda quickly. I'm not very good at description. (And humor)

Please review and tell me what you think, comments, errors, tips… ANYTHING! But just please review!

BTW… Here's how I got the makeshift blanket thing. It was at school and my friends and I were talking about random crap when one of my friends said to my other "blonde" friend, "I really love your hair!" And she replied, "Yes I know! Isn't it great! I bet if I cut it and sold it, I couldn't make a lot of money." And another friend said, "Why would someone want your hair for anyways?" And I said, "I dunno… maybe for a make shift blanket." And my blonde friend said, "Omg… that has got to be the smartest thing you have ever said. It was funny… and it made sense!" So now whenever I say "makeshift blanket", she starts laughing hysterically.

I know that was pointless to write, but oh well.

Check out my other stories too.

__

Just My Imagination

Only You

Click the nice purple (it is purple right?) button.


End file.
